Wonderland
by hikari-14377
Summary: Tsuna falls into Wonderland. These are his adventures. AU, cross-dressing Tsuna, Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters, and just to be safe. HIATUS
1. Into Wonderland, Alice

A/N: OK, I have to give credit for this fic before I start. So my friend and I were talking about Reborn stories based on another story, like Beauty and the Beast or A Midsummer's Night Dream, and I thought of Alice in Wonderland. And as I was thinking about character placement, I remembered a fanfic that had a chapter based on this – Katekyo High School Host Club, in fact. So some of the characters are the same, and I thank that author for the ideas, but I want everyone to know that this is my story, and so it will be quite different.

So, now to the story!

^_^

Tsuna had a problem. Well it wasn't really a problem, per say, more of an … _interesting_ fetish. Because, you see, he liked to cosplay, as a GIRL.

And not just a little bit either! No – he went the full nine yards – a wig, make-up, a frilly/lacey dress, EVERYTHING. And beside, he looked like a girl anyway.

(But anyway, this fetish is important, because I, the AUTHOR, say so!)

… Anyway …

One day, while Tsuna's parents were out, he decided to wander the garden in his newest dress. Of course, while he was out he didn't expect to see anyone, after all, he had few friends and his tutor Reborn had disappeared – Italy or something. So when he came across a small white rabbit, he was, to put it mildly, surprised. But, without thinking …

"Wow, that's a cute rabbit."

Said rabbit turned around slowly, and gave Tsuna a death glare, countered with an innocent smile. "Did you just call me 'cute'?"

"Umm, uhh… NOOOOOO!" Tsuna howled as he was kicked into Wonderland.

^_^

A/N: Muhahahahaha! YES! Tsuna likes to CROSSDRESS! You know you fanpeople like it! Come on – admit it! *evil grin*

Anyway! Yes Reborn is the Rabbit and of course Tsuna is Alice! And yes, I already have most of the cast planned (all the important parts at least), but you will get to meet them as I introduce them and not a moment before!

So! Let us continue with our cross-dressing Alice in Wonderland!


	2. The Duchess and the Cat

Tsuna gazed around the room which he had fallen into. It was simple with a glass table in the middle, upon which there were two things: a small glass vial (which Tsuna ignored), and a key ring, filled with keys of all sizes and shapes, some gold and others silver. Tsuna picked up the keys, fascinated at the differences between the keys that ranged in size from as big as his palm to smaller than the first joint of his pinky. But when he looked up for the keys, he noticed that two doors were now visible: a tiny one, locked and obviously to small for Tsuna to fit through, and a regular sized door, opening onto the edge of a forest.

Tsuna, of course, not being quite as dimwitted as the original Alice, pocketed the key ring, and walked into the clearing. It opened up onto a field that surrounded a small castle.

Now, dear reader, I am sure you are quite surprised at Tsuna's lack of said emotion. But really, what can you expect from a mafia boss-in-training with the tutor from hell. And, to be fair, Tsuna was completely freaking out, but it was MENTALLY, because he was sure that if he showed the slightest sign of surprise, the rabbit Reborn was going to come after him. So, out dear little Tsuna was very, very concerned, make no mistake, but he had learned to hid that.

So, back to the story.

Tsuna had left the door open and walked over to the house, which had a horrendous amount of noise coming out of it. However, when he got to the house and looked back, the door had disappeared.

"Oh well," Tsuna sighed. "I guess I might as well go inside, as it is the only place I can figure out what's going on. And why there is this much infernal screaming coming from it."

And so, our brave heroine, er, hero opened the door and entered a hell-hole of a kitchen.

Three people were in the room. Bianchi, who was holding a screaming Lambo, and I-pin, who was alternating between "cooking" and throwing her Gyoza dumplings at the screaming child.

Tsuna walked in hesitantly, only to be stopped dead from the stench of to much garlic and Bianchi's cooking.

"Are you alright?" Bianchi asked worriedly, when she noticed the frozen Tsuna.

"Umm, yes." Tsuna replied slowly, "I'm fine. How are you Bianchi?"

"Do I know you?"

"Ummmm…"

"Well," Bianchi paused dramatically "I guess it isn't _too_ weird that you know who I am. After all, I am the Duchess!"

"E-exactly!"

"So, you ARE you?"

"Ummm, uh, I'm Tsuna, ma'am."

"Tsuna?! A name like that doesn't fit a pretty girl like you! … Mmmm…. I know! Your new name shall be Alice!"

Tsuna didn't comment, knowing Bianchi could kill him if he disagreed. Of, course his pride was hurt by that blow, but he knew he looked like a girl, so he guessed that he couldn't complain.

Bianchi thrust Lambo into Tsuna's arms. "Hold Lambo-chan for me, will you, sweety? You can take him for a walk or something, I just don't want him near me as I get ready to meet the Jack of Hearts."

So Tsuna gratefully escaped the deadly kitchen and entered the mystic forest. Lambo continued to bawl, until he decided that he wanted sweets, and jumped for Tsuna's arms.

Tsuna walked in peaceful silence, until …

"Kufufufu. Hello. Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna nearly died of heart failure. "M-Mukuro-kun! A-ah, what do you want? … Wait! You called me by my real name!"

Mukuro was sitting on a branch directly over Tsuna, wearing a purple shirt and black pants, and had matching purple ears and a tail. He simply grinned. "Ah, Bianchi … kufufu ~! Well, my little Tsunayoshi-kun, few people are going to recognize you here, in Wonderland." He jumped down from the tree. "Very few, indeed. After all, you do look like quite the pretty girl. Which reminds me. You look quite, delectable, in the dress.

Tsuna turned bright red. "A-Ahhh! MUKURO! Don't be mean!" He sniffed. "And, beside, why won't they recognize me?"

Mukuro just grinned and completely changed the subject. "So where is our dear Lambo-chan?" he asked, beginning to disappear.

"He went looking for sweets. H-hey! Where are you going?!"

"Goodbye Vongola ~, for now!"

So Tsuna continued to walk, fuming silently at Mukuro, and after a little while said man reappeared. "Tsunayoshi-kun~! Did you say sweets or meats?"

"Sweets!" Tsuna replied tersely, pointedly ignoring Mukuro.

"Hey, Vongola~! Don't be mad!" Mukuro yelled happily, jumping from the tree. "You _are_ going to meet some friends~! Syonara~ Vongola~!" (disappears)

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

^_^

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! It's a Christmas present, because I finally found time to type! (I've been reading to much fanfiction, and thinking up even MORE stories!) Sorry to all of my wonderful reviewers for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it!

And, in case you haven't noticed, the titles are the actually Alice characters we will be meeting in the chapter, not the Reborn characters!

You are all welcome to guess for the next chapter! (If it means more reviews, who am I to complain?) So please R&R!


	3. A Hatter, A Hare, and A Dormouse

Tsuna continued to walk, grumbling under his breath at that damn Mukuro, until he came to a fork in the road. The sign marking the fork read "Left: Mad Hatter. Right: March Hare." And, at the bottom, in very small print "Life can be EXTREMLY maddening!"

Tsuna stared at the sign, not particularly wanting to go meet any crazy people, didn't want to go down either path. However, in the hopes that the March Hare might be less crazy, and that there might be another path along the way, he decided to go right.

Our dear Tsuna was once again, just for a change of pace, walking! It took about a hour of monotonous forest for him to FINALLY found a sign of life.

"Well, if we're stuck at permanent tea time, the least we can do is make this an EXTREME party!"

"Nii-san?!" Tsuna thought worriedly, wondering what he was doing in the clearing, along with Haru and Kyoko.

Ryohei, being as EXTREME as possible, was wearing a bright green bowler hat, bright purple and orange polka dot pants, a bright teal shirt, and, to top it all off, a bright yellow jacket. This, my dear readers, was neon bright. Haru and Kyoko, however, were – subdued, compared to Ryohei, at least. Haru was wearing a bright teal skirt and a white and teal striped shirt, with matching rabbit ears and hat. And Kyoko was just plain drab, wearing all brown or tan, with matching mouse ears and tail.

Haru noticed him first. "Well, well. What do we have here? I bet she's here to steal our sweets!"

"Uh..., I'm Alice" Tsuna cursed inwardly at his use of that name "and I'm just lost."

"Oh." Haru sighed disbelievingly. "Well, I am the March Hare, that idiot is the Mad Hatter, and she is the Dormouse."

"Ah! Hello!"

"Yes! And I will give you an EXTREME hello in return! HELLOOOOOO!"

"HIII!" Tsuna jumped.

"You're gonna scare her, you big oaf! And then we'll have no one to –"

But it mattered not, for Tsuna had already ran far, far away, wishing he'd chosen any path but that one.

^_^

Omake:

The Jack of Hearts is at a desk, in a dark, hidden corner of castle, doing paperwork.

"Kufufu~ Jack~! You of all people should know that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

Jack throws a pen at the Cat, "Shut up. You know our new _King_ doesn't like paperwork, so I'm stuck doing it all. So stop reminding me of the good old days when the Queen of Hearts was still around." Jack sighed dejectedly. "And while I KNOW she needed a holiday, I just wish it wasn't indefinite."

"Well, don't despair little Jack. You ARE climbing the ladder of success. And~ Alice is here to save us from the dreadful new King."

The Jack lifted his gaze from the papers, grinning manically. "Well, well. Don't we have thing to do, then, Cat? You know, ladder of success and all that. After all, don't want him finding out."

"Kufufu. Of course. Wise as always, Jack."

^_^

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I don't like the Hatter scene, but I tried to make up for it with the Omake. Hope you all liked it.

And don't you love Ryohei's EXTREME outfit?

As always, R&R!


End file.
